


Portrety numerologiczne

by letztenbrief



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Numerologia, Other, Portrety numerologiczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letztenbrief/pseuds/letztenbrief
Summary: Gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany własnym portretem numerologicznym, zapraszam do kontaktu na maila: letztenbrief@gmail.com





	1. Harry Styles - Portret numerologiczny

Na początek, Twoja droga życia. W jakim, kierunku ono zmierza i czym Cię obdarza?

  
Każdą datę urodzenia redukuje się do jednej liczby. Możliwości mamy więc od 1 do 9.

  
1\. Pierwszą liczbę otrzymujemy z daty urodzenia. Jest to tak zwana Wibracja Urodzenia.

* Słowo wibracja jest używane zamiennie ze słowem liczba. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ wszystko w naszym Świecie i Kosmosie jest wibrującą Energią. Tak więc człowiek oprócz ciała jest również energią. Fizyka kwantowa tłumaczy to zjawisko, której prekursorem jest sam Albert Einstein. Odkrył on, że materia jest nierozłączna z energią, co nazywamy kwantem lub połączeniem kwantowym. Materia - na naszym przykładzie ciało, oraz energia - czyli niemateria, nasze wnętrze, jeszcze inaczej nasza dusza, tworzą całość. Dana liczba generuje to w jaki sposób wibruje Twoja energia, co stwarza w Tobie konkretne tendencje do cech. Dlatego też będę używać zamiennie tych dwóch pojęć. Inaczej na Wibrację Urodzenia mówimy **Wibracja Drogi Życia**.

Twoje wnętrze ma do przepracowania pewne lekcje i żeby je pojąć i zrozumieć, obdarzony jesteś pewnymi cechami. Liczba Urodzenia obdarza nas pewnym potencjałem energii fizycznej i duchowej, na który nie mamy żadnego wpływu (urodziliśmy się konkretnego dnia i już, nie możemy tego skorygować). Wibrację urodzenia otrzymujemy poprzez dodanie kolejno każdej  
liczby Twojej daty urodzenia. Całość redukujemy do jednej liczby:

  
1+2+1+9+9+4 = 26 | 2+6 = 8

  
**Jesteś 8.**  
Charakter - osobowość  
Liczba ta symbolizuje siły materialne, służące człowiekowi w zrealizowaniu jego celów. Mówi nam ona o najwyższej sprawiedliwości, o nagrodzie czekającej człowieka, jeśli na nią zasłużył poprzez swoje wysiłki. Wibracja ta jest najpotężniejsza spośród wszystkich wibracji. Osoby urodzone pod jej wpływem bardziej niż pozostałe są energiczne, bojowe, ambitne, zdolne, zrównoważone i pewne siebie. Posiadają niezwykle silną osobowość. Odznaczają się często skrajnymi poglądami, impulsywnym i zdecydowanym charakterem, są zuchwałe, odważają się na to, o czym inni nawet nie śnią. Ósemki  
ufają tylko sobie, a ich decyzje oparte są na rzeczowej analizie wszystkich za i przeciw danej sprawy. Osoby te świadome są swych umiejętności, a ponieważ nie boją się ciężkiej, wytrwałej pracy i ryzyka, często osiągają zamierzone cele. Ich wytrwałość i upór nie mają sobie równych. Dlatego też nie dziwi fakt, że Ósemka związana jest z władzą, siłą, sławą i sukcesami w każdej dziedzinie.

  
Liczba ta obfituje w ludzi sukcesu, którzy nierzadko zaczynali od zera i musieli ciężko walczyć, aby wspinać się po drabinie społecznej. Dla Ósemek nie istnieją bowiem przeszkody nie do pokonania, wręcz przeciwnie - problemy są dla nich wyzwaniem. Rozumują w sposób praktyczny, pozytywny i konstruktywny, są ponadto obdarzone zdrowym rozsądkiem i praktycyzmem. Widzą rzeczy takimi, jakie są i nie oszukują siebie samych ani nie pozwalają na to innym. Ósemki, jak już wspomnieliśmy, odznaczają się ekstremalnymi i radykalnymi poglądami, i przeważnie nie uznają kompromisów. Dla nich wszystko jest albo białe, albo czarne, chcą mieć wszystko albo nic, teraz albo nigdy. Podziwiają osoby, którym się w życiu się  
powiodło, pogardzając wszystkim, co nijakie i przeciętne. Odwaga, zdyscyplinowanie i zdolność koncentracji stanowią największe zalety Ósemek. We wszystkim, co robią (interesy, praca rozrywka), pełne są zaangażowania, pasji i determinacji, co zaskakuje osoby mniej popędliwe.

  
Ósemki są nieprawdopodobnie aktywne zarówno pod względem fizycznym, jak i umysłowym. W działaniu są kompetentne i  
nadzwyczaj skuteczne. Charakteryzuje je ponadto szczerość, uczciwość, prawość, prostolinijność, a także niezależność. Nienawidzą kłamstwa, hipokryzji oraz intryg. Można mieć do nich pełne zaufanie, gdyż nie boją się odpowiedzialności za swe czyny i słowa. Krótko mówiąc, są to osoby szczere i prawe. Ósemki potrafią podejmować właściwe decyzje i są urodzonymi przywódcami. Posiadają wybitne zdolności organizatorskie, uwielbiają kierować i rozkazywać. Ich osobowość i liczne zalety sprawiają, że podwładni Ósemek z ochotą i zaufaniem spełniają ich polecenia.  Osoby o tej wibracji mają niezwykły dar przekonywania, wrodzoną znajomość duszy ludzkiej, toteż z łatwością pozyskują otoczenie dla swych celów. Nic dziwnego, że często stają się osobami wpływowymi, cieszą się społecznym autorytetem i szacunkiem. Ósemki są bardzo sprytne, roztropne i nieugięte w swych dążeniach. Zawsze są gotowe do walki, ale tylko po to, aby zwyciężyć. Odznaczają się ogromną  
ambicją i wielkim zaangażowaniem w to, co robią. Wiara i zapał, jakimi się charakteryzują, mogą uczynić z nich fanatyków religijnych, bądź politycznych. 

Ósemki częściej niż inne osoby osiągają życiowe sukcesy w każdej wybranej dziedzinie. To prawda, że wytrwałość jest jedną z najważniejszych cech, pomagających w osiągnięciu sukcesu, lecz Ósemki powinny mieć na uwadze, że upór i zawziętość przesłaniają rozsądek i obiektywność. Przekonani, że zawsze się ma rację, nie przyznawanie się do własnych błędów,  
nieliczenie się z innymi i chęć dominacji za wszelką cenę może prowadzić do porażki i autodestrukcji. W przypadku tej wibracji bardzo negatywny może być nadmiar ambicji. Ósemki często przywiązują zbyt dużą wagę do pieniędzy, sukcesu, pozycji społecznej i dóbr materialnych. Bywa, że nie potrafią cieszyć się tym, co mają, chcąc ciągle więcej i więcej. W pocie czoła pracują, aby zrealizować swe cele, a gdy już je osiągną, mają na oku coś nowego, nowy szczyt do zdobycia. Ta niekończąca się historia sprawia, że czują się sfrustrowane i nigdy nie są zadowolone.

  
Ponieważ są aktywne i niespokojne aż do przesady, wciąż planują zmiany, co prowadzi do osłabienia starań i łatwo zamienia sukces w porażkę. Bardzo często Ósemki mają opinię osób autorytarnych i zbyt wymagających. Wyobrażają sobie, że wszyscy ludzie angażują się we wszystko równie intensywnie, jak one same. Wibracja ta obdarza ogromną siłą, toteż osoby urodzone pod jej wpływem są w stanie wiele wytrzymać i na ogół potrafią panować nad własnymi emocjami. Jeśli jednak ktoś je sprowokuje, wybuchają z niezwykłą gwałtownością. W takich sytuacjach tracą wszelkie panowanie nad sobą i reagują agresywnie i impulsywnie, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach takiego postępowania. Gwoli prawdy warto jednak dodać, że projekcja ta musi być naprawdę duża. Ponieważ wibracja Liczby 8 jest wibracją krańcowości, znajdziemy tu dwa rodzaje temperamentów. Z jednej strony będą to osoby o bardzo rozwiniętej zdolności do samokontroli, z drugiej zaś spotkać można Ósemki nie potrafiące zapanować nad swymi zmiennymi nastrojami i wybuchowym charakterem. Jednym z najważniejszych zadań ich życia będzie zatem praca nad ujarzmieniem swego temperamentu, który niejednokrotnie jest ich największym wrogiem. Osoby o tej wibracji należą do najodważniejszych spośród wszystkich Liczb. Ich hart ducha nie podlega dyskusji i sprawdza się zawsze w sytuacjach największego niebezpieczeństwa. Ósemki nie znają lęku, a kiedy inni tracą głowę, one postępują z zimną krwią, całkowicie panując nad sytuacją. Nic dziwnego zatem, że w takich przypadkach wszyscy się im podporządkowują, ślepo spełniając ich polecenia. Ósemki bowiem zawsze potrafią chaos zmienić w porządek, a tym samym zapobiec większym nieszczęściom. Osoby te charakteryzuje poza tym wielkie poczucie sprawiedliwości i etyki. Zarówno w swym postępowaniu, jak i w swych opiniach starają się być bezstronne, obiektywne i uczciwe. Posiadają ponadto ogromny szacunek dla ideałów takich, jak honor czy godność, dlatego też szukają towarzystwa ludzi powszechnie szanowanych i znanych z nieskazitelnej postawy.

  
Wiele osób uważa jednak Ósemki za interesowne i oportunistyczne. Bierze się to stąd, że niektórzy przedstawiciele tej Liczby potrafią być bardzo szorstcy i nieprzyjemni wobec tych, którzy są dla nich niewygodni czy przeszkadzają im w realizowaniu ich celów. Są natomiast wielkoduszni, mili i uprzejmi, kiedy mają na to ochotę lub jeśli dana osoba przypadnie im do gustu. Dlatego też, mimo swego talentu, wyobraźni, dynamizmu i innych cech ułatwiających im drogę do sukcesu, powinny Ósemki pamiętać, że uda się go osiągnąć jedynie wtedy, gdy poskromią nieco swą ambicję, wybujały temperament oraz nadmierne przywiązanie do dóbr materialnych.

  
Negatywny aspekt tej wibracji przejawia się między innymi w tym, że osoby pozostające pod jego wpływem są egoistyczne, złośliwe, nieufne aż do przesady, chciwe, a nawet okrutne i mściwe. Materialiści nie przebierają w środkach, aby osiągnąć swój cel. Kpią sobie wówczas z wszelkich zasad etyki, nadużywają swej władzy, są nietolerancyjne i zawzięte. Nie znają litości ani współczucia, są zimne, egocentryczne i wyrachowane. Osoby o tej wibracji powinny uważać, aby ich silny charakter i niezłomna wola nie stały się przyczyną nadużyć, prowadzących z kolei do życiowej i porażki. Warto w tym miejscu dodać, że wibrację tę charakteryzują krańcowości, toteż spotykam niejedną Ósemkę, będącą całkowitym zaprzeczeniem wyżej wymienionych cech, a więc tchórzliwą, nieśmiałą i niezdecydowaną.

  
**Powołanie - zawód**

  
Osoby o tej wibracji mogą osiągnąć każdy cel, jaki sobie wyznaczą. Najlepsze jednak sukcesy czekają je w świecie wielkiej finansjery, polityki i biznesu. Osoby te triumfują wszędzie tam, gdzie w grę wchodzą plany i przedsięwzięcia na wielką skalę. Wyróżniają się w każdej dziedzinie, w której mogą wykazać się celnością sądów, zdrowym rozsądkiem i umiejętnością trafnej oceny sytuacji, a także gorliwością, stanowczością, konsekwencją w realizowaniu zamierzeń oraz dynamizmem, i energią. Ósemki są wyśmienitymi organizatorami, pełnymi inicjatywy, potrafiącymi zachęcić współpracowników do działania i urzeczywistnienia najśmielszych nawet pomysłów. Odznaczają się przy tym ogromną samodyscypliną i umiejętnością koncentracji. W istocie, gdy Ósemka ma jakieś problemy czy sprawy do rozwiązania, zapomina o całym świecie. Nie liczy się dla niej nikt i nic, co nie jest związane z aktualnie interesującą ją sprawą. Dopiero gdy ją zakończy, odzyskuje poczucie rzeczywistości. Osoby o tej wibracji obdarzone są ogromną siłą fizyczną i wytrzymałością, również psychiczną. Pozwala im ona znieść to nieustanne napięcie, w którym żyją, będąc stale w pogoni za zrealizowaniem swych ambicji i  
dążąc do wyróżnienia się z otoczenia.  8 jest liczbą mentalną; osoby urodzone pod jej wpływem mają jasny, chłodny umysł, a także zdolność do postrzegania wszystkich aspektów danej sprawy, co jest wyjątkowo przydatne w świecie biznesu. Zdolności handlowe Ósemek są znaczne; osoby te w instynktowny sposób wiedzą kiedy i jak angażować się w dane przedsięwzięcie. Ci urodzeni gracze, zimni i wyrachowani, potrafią i lubią ryzykować, polegając zawsze na swym niezawodnym instynkcie.

  
Wszystkie te cechy czynią z Ósemek osoby szczególnie predestynowane do tego, aby osiągnąć sukcesy wszelkiego typu. Powinny jednak uważać przy wyborze zawodu, gdyż te same zalety źle ukierunkowane, mogą stać się dla nich zagrożeniem. Osoby z tej grupy numerologicznej najlepiej sprawdzą się jako: adwokaci, sędziowie, dyrektorzy firm, wykładowcy, liderzy polityczni, finansiści, inżynierowie, chirurdzy, wynalazcy i doradcy. Mogą również osiągnąć najwyższe stopnie wojskowe, a także stanowiska polityczne czy dyplomatyczne. Jednocześnie, mogą święcić triumfy we wszystkich  
dyscyplinach sportowych, zwłaszcza związanych z rywalizacją, ryzykiem i niebezpieczeństwem, jak np. wyścigi samochodowe czy skoki spadochronowe. Wśród Ósemek znajdziemy również wielu pilotów doświadczalnych, trenerów sportowych i harcerzy. Dobrze idzie im praca w handlu, bankowości i przemyśle, zwłaszcza na stanowiskach kierowniczych. Mogą się sprawdzić również jako policjanci i detektywa, strażacy lub urzędnicy administracji publicznej. Osoby znajdujące się pod wpływem tej wibracji mogą być doskonałymi księgowymi, ekonomistami i ekspertami w dziedzinie informatyki. Niezastąpione są również jako szefowie korporacji, dyrektorzy dużych firm, a nawet jako mężowie stanu i głowy państw. Z liczbą 8 związane są także: broń, ładunki wybuchowe, instrumenty chirurgiczne, materiały budowlane, elektryczność i elektronika. Dlatego też osoby o tej wibracji stają się uznanymi chirurgami, mechanikami czy wojskowymi. Dobrze sobie również radzą z obsługą i naprawą wszelkiego typu urządzeń. Szansę na sukces mają także, zajmując się handlem nieruchomościami, handlem międzynarodowym oraz prowadzeniem restauracji i hoteli. Osoby o tej wibracji mogą realizować wielkie inwestycje, pod warunkiem jednak, że wykażą więcej zmysłu dyplomatycznego i będą w stanie zapanować nad swym  
temperamentem, a także, jeśli będą unikać podejmowania pochopnych decyzji i gwałtownych reakcji. Skłonności te mogą  
bowiem zniweczyć to wszystko, co Ósemki zdobyły, nierzadko kosztem wielu wysiłków i wyrzeczeń. Jako urzędnicy, osoby te są odpowiedzialne, sumienne i efektywne. Czasami jednak mogą wzbudzać zazdrość wśród swych kolegów z pracy, jako że zbyt często się wyróżniają, a ich aktywność i energia mylone są z oportunizmem. Jako szefowie natomiast, Ósemki starają się być sprawiedliwe, ale grozi im niechlubna sława osób autorytarnych i zbyt wymagających. Są bowiem mało dyplomatyczne  
i wymagają od swych podwładnych tyle samo, co od siebie (czyli wiele), co spotyka się z niechęcią i niezrozumieniem bardziej leniwych pracowników.

  
**Sprawy materialne**

  
Ósemki mają wyjątkowy talent w sprawach finansowych. Nadzwyczajna umiejętność panowania nad sobą, właściwa większości  
osób o tej wibracji, ułatwia im zdobywanie pieniędzy, a ich inwestycje najczęściej są bardzo udane. Ósemki są na ogół większymi materialistami niż osoby o innych wibracjach. Umysłowość Ósemek skłania je bardziej ku praktycznej i utylitarnej stronie życia niż ku filozoficznym i intelektualnym rozmyślaniom. Z tego też powodu, ich plany życiowe mają na celu zwykle polepszenie sytuacji materialnej i społecznej. Ósemki działają z myślą o przyszłości. Zdobycie pieniędzy przychodzi Ósemkom łatwiej niż innym. Osoby o tej wibracji często gromadzą olbrzymie fortuny, które zawdzięczają własnej pracy i inteligencji. Osiągają zwykle to, o czym marzą, a jest to najczęściej sława, prestiż lub majątek. Powinny jednak mieć się na baczności, aby nie przesadzić z tą zachłannością, gdyż bywa ona nierzadko przyczyną porażek i utraty pozycji, o którą tak bardzo walczyły. Osoby te nie potrafią cieszyć się tym/co osiągnęły; po zdobyciu jednego szczytu natychmiast wyznaczają sobie następny,  
jeszcze wyższy. Taka postawa sprawia, że Ósemki nigdy nie są zadowolone; żyją w ciągłym napięciu, a ponadto zbyt często  
ryzykują, narażając swą pozycję i nierzadko dzieło swego życia. Mimo że osoby te nie aprobują marnotrawstwa czy rozrzutności, same są hojne wobec swojej rodziny, chętnie też wspomagają finansowo wszelkie akcje charytatywne. Nie skruszą natomiast ich serc żebracy i wszelkiego rodzaju pasożyty społeczne, których zresztą z łatwością rozpoznają. Zanim zdecydują się, aby komuś pomóc, muszą się przekonać, że dana osoba zrobiła wszystko, co w jej mocy lub że padła ofiarą nieszczęśliwego splotu okoliczności niezależnych od niej samej.

  
**Życie uczuciowe**

  
Podobnie jak w każdej innej dziedzinie życia, w kontaktach osobistych Ósemki zwykle są zaborcze. Nie mają wielu tzw. przyjaciół od serca. Z jednej strony nieczęsto mają okazję spotkać osobę zdolną sprostać ich wymaganiom, z drugiej zaś zbyt są zajęte wspinaniem się na kolejny szczyt w ich karierze. Poza tym, w stosunkach z innymi ludźmi Ósemki nieświadomie  
starają się ich sobie podporządkować. Osoby te są mimo to dobrymi i lojalnymi przyjaciółmi, zdolnymi do wielkich poświęceń. Wymagają jednak tego samego od swoich przyjaciół. Jako wrogowie natomiast, osoby te mogą wzbudzać prawdziwy popłoch. Walczą uczciwie, ale zawzięcie i nigdy nie zapominają doznanych uraz. Pod tym względem są bezkompromisowe. Można być pewnym, że wcześniej czy później pomszczą swe krzywdy lub upokorzenia. Osoby o mniej silnej wibracji czują nieodparty pociąg do porywczych i ognistych Ósemek i są gotowe pójść na wszelkie ustępstwa, aby zdobyć ich przyjaźń lub miłość.  
Dynamizm, niebanalna osobowość oraz pewien nieuchwytny czar czyni z Ósemek osoby niezwykle atrakcyjne, wzbudzając często prawdziwe namiętności. Ósemki kierują się zasadą wszystko albo nic. Jednak, mimo że nieustannie oscylują między skrajnościami (gorąca namiętność albo obojętność), w ich przypadku obojętność nie oznacza braku miłości. Wynika ona po prostu z faktu, że kiedy Ósemki pochłonięte są jakimś problemem, wszystko inne przestaje się dla nich liczyć; nie potrafią i nie mogą myśleć o czymś innym. Same natomiast wymagają od partnera całkowitego oddania i podporządkowania się. Nie zadowoli ich przelotnie okazywana czułość i miłość; musi być to Miłość przez duże M, całkowita i totalna. Nic dziwnego, że ich związki uczuciowe przypominać będą huśtawkę. Ale jednego możemy być pewni: związki te nigdy nie będą nudne.

  
Jeśli chodzi o związki, ósemki najbardziej pasują do pełnych wewnętrznego spokoju 2 i 6, które zapewnią równowagę i harmonię, których tak bardzo potrzebują bojowe i nerwowe Ósemki.  Związek Ósemki z 4, 7 lub 9 może okazać się   
szczęśliwy, mimo że osoby o tych wibracjach na ogół niechętnie zawierają trwałe związki. Towarzyskie, dynamiczne, spontaniczne, o iście markuszowskim temperamencie 3 i 5 mogą stworzyć trwały i szczęśliwy związek z Ósemkami, chociaż istnieje obawa, że ewentualne konflikty Piątek z tymi ostatnimi przypominać będą bardziej homeryckie boje niż intelektualne dyskusje. Niewielkie szansę na szczęśliwe życie mają natomiast Ósemki z Jedynkami, a także z osobami o tej samej wibracji. Obie te wibracje są bowiem równie wybuchowe, agresywne i lubiące dominować, co może powodować liczne problemy i spięcia, a w konsekwencji być przyczyną rozwodów.

  
Dzieci o tej wibracji od najmłodszych lat wykazują silną osobowość. Przeważnie są samowystarczalne, zdecydowane, odważne i rezolutne. Te inteligentne osóbki dokładnie wiedzą, czego chcą i, co chciałyby w życiu osiągnąć. Zwykle są poważne, pełne rezerwy i opanowane. Bywają jednak również dzieci-Ósemki wybuchowe, agresywne i kłótliwe. Wychowanie ich powinno opierać się na sprawiedliwości i uczciwości, nigdy bowiem nie uzyska się dobrych rezultatów, postępując z nimi w sposób gwałtowny i nadużywając rodzicielskiej władzy.

  
Jako rodzice natomiast, Ósemki wykazują, niestety, skłonności do dominacji. Często są zbyt surowe i wymagające, ale zawsze uczą swe dzieci szczerości, uczciwości i bezstronności. Jedyna rada, jakiej potrzebują to ta, żeby starały się być trochę bardziej czułe i wyrozumiałe, a mniej nieugięte.

  
**Uwagi dodatkowe**

 

Powołaniem życiowym osób urodzonych pod wpływem wibracji Liczby 8 jest wykorzystanie ogromnej energii i równie wielkiej ambicji tak, aby przynosiły korzyści bliźnim. Ich karmą jest uświadomienie sobie, a następnie nauczenie innych, jak planować i zrealizować swe projekty, aby osiągnąć materialne korzyści, a także, jak w sposób uczciwy i bezstronny korzystać z władzy czy autorytetu, jaki posiadają, mając na celu dobro innych, nie tylko własne.

  
**Podliczba 26:**

Twoja ósemka składa się z 26 i również to ma swoje znaczenie, ta podliczba determinuje pewien przebieg życia. Ósemka może powstać najczęściej z 17, 35, czy właśnie 26. Podliczba Dwadzieścia Sześć (26/8): zapowiada cierpienia i nieefektywność działania. Wskazuje na relacje międzyludzkie i publiczne. Dostarcza energii, odwagi, entuzjazmu i pragnienia władzy. Umożliwia zręczna i skuteczna realizacje. Władza i moc przychodzą wtedy, gdy osiągamy mądrość wewnętrzna i umiejętność panowania nad sobą. Występują sytuacje stresujące, których celem jest rozwinięcie zaufania do siebie, opanowanie impulsywności, nauczenie się tolerancji i cierpliwości. Korzystnie układają się sprawy finansowe. Występują problemy zdrowotne i emocjonalne.

  
**Urodzeni 1 dnia miesiąca:**

  
Obdarzeni niezwykłymi zdolnościami przywódczymi i wysoką potrzebą niezależności. Są osobami ambitnymi, kreatywnymi i zorganizowanymi. To urodzeni indywidualiści uwielbiający się wyróżniać i grać pierwsze skrzypce w towarzystwie, w pracy lub w związku. Mają silnie zaznaczone ego, wysoko się cenią, odważnie kroczą przez życie i nie boją się wyzwań. Ich zdolności organizacyjne są na wysokim poziomie, tak samo jak ich inteligencja, twórczość i wiara w siebie. Ponadto, można zauważyć u takich osób umiejętność samodoskonalenia, bystrość, samodzielność. Cechy negatywne to czasami arogancja, apodyktyczność, egocentryzm, kłopoty z koncentracją.

 

  
**2\. Kolejną liczbą jest Wibracja Duszy lub inaczej Wibracja Życia Wewnętrznego.**

 

Opisuje to, jacy jesteśmy wewnątrz.  Bardzo dużą rolę w budowaniu naszych charakterów posiadają rodzice, ponieważ to oni wybierają dla nas imię (imiona) i przekazują nam nazwisko, z których powstaje ta liczba. Oczywiście zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jaki wpływ będzie to miało na naszą osobowość.

  
**Liczbą Twojego wnętrza jest 8, powstała z 26.**  
**26/8:**

  
Ambicja, dążenie do sukcesów i władzy w połączeniu z niespożytą energią Jedynki. Wymaga od siebie oraz od innych prawości i sprawiedliwości. Organizacja i skuteczność działań. Wewnętrzna siła i bezkompromisowość. Wibracja ta przybliża osiągnięcie wysokiej pozycji społecznej. Zagraża jej karierowiczostwo, przerost ambicji, bezwzględność w traktowaniu innych.

  
**8:**  
Symbol nieskończoności i bezczasowości. Znajomość zasad funkcjonowania rzeczywistości. Osiem to liczba mistyczna, liczba odrodzenia i realizacji. Te atrybuty dają nam moc sprawczą, umiejętność realizacji siebie na poziomie materialnym. Wyraża się to poprzez łatwość operowania pieniądzem (jako symbolem wymiany energii we współczesnym świecie), władzę i  
wymierzanie sprawiedliwości. Liczba ta reprezentuje żywioł ziemi. Pod wpływem tej wibracji podejmujemy decyzje w sposób błyskawiczny, idąc za impulsem przekazu rozświetlającego nasz umysł, precyzyjnie, pewnie i nieodwołalnie jak chirurg. Panujemy nad materią (a więc nad sobą i nad swoim losem) i używamy jej jako narzędzia. Nie identyfikujemy się z nią i nie odnajdujemy w niej celu samego w sobie. Trudno nas zrozumieć, bo tylko my sami wiemy, dokąd zmierzamy. Trudności, jakie napotykamy, są dla nas stymulujące. Osiem to żniwo, ujrzenie skutków własnych czynów i decyzji, spłata swoich długów, czyli realizacja prawa karmy, które gwarantuje wyrównanie zysków i strat, naprawianie błędów i przyjmowanie należności.  
Źle wykorzystana energia myśli wróci do nas prędzej czy później. W sensie pozytywnym: władza, moc i organizacja. Prawość, sukces, satysfakcja finansowa, zmysł do interesów, talent matematyczny, prestiż, ewolucja duchowa. Dyscyplina i koncentracja, wyważone opinie, wielka siła fizyczna i wytrwałość, umiejętność wybiegania w przyszłość, talent organizacyjny, logika, zmysł praktyczny, zdolności administracyjne, zrównoważenie, sprawiedliwość i płodność.

  
W sensie negatywnym: ruina, destrukcja, wypadki, złamania, kara, stres, klęska, bankructwo, napięcie wewnętrzne rozładowujące się w obżarstwie, konserwatyzm, egoizm, brutalność, zazdrość, nieczułość, natręctwo, brak równowagi. Surowość i nieustępliwość wobec innych, nieuczciwość, podporządkowanie, pasja i ekstremizm.

  
Jej lekcja: zrozumieć prawdziwą wartość pieniądza, który jest tylko wyrazem wymiany energetycznej, znaleźć swoje miejsce w rzeczywistości materialnej, używać władzy z umiarem, w uczciwych celach. Dzięki sublimacji wartości materialnych odnaleźć własną ścieżkę rozwoju duchowego.

  
  
**W tym miejscu Twoja ósemka powstaje z dodania 2 i 6. Jest to** **tak zwana wibracja karmiczna.**

Występuje ich pięć: 13, 14, 16, 19 i 26.  
Liczba karmiczna oznacza, że człowiek który posiadał w poprzedniej inkarnacji Twoja duszę, popełnił określone błędy  
związane z naużywaniem władzy (19), ograniczaniem wolności innych ludzi (14), opuszczeniem rodziny (16), czy ogólnym  
bezruchem w życiu (13).

  
Obrazuję to następująco: wyobraź sobie, że człowiek który wcześniej posiadał Twoją duszę, podziurawił ją i nie zdążył tego  
odbudować. I taka podziurawiona dusza wchodzi w kolejne ciało, a człowiek który się z nią scalił ma przez to do odpracowania pewne lekcje. I to właśnie nazywamy karmą. Dlatego depresja to czwarta najbardziej rozpowszechniona  
choroba na całym świecie. Podziurawione dusze przechodzą dalej, natomiast my nie posiadając wiedzy, nie radzimy sobie z  
ich lekcjami i bardzo często załamujemy się psychicznie. A podziurawione dusze znów przechodzą dalej, czekając i czekając, aż znajdzie się ktoś kto zalepi im dziury energetyczne, które stworzyli ludzie.

  
**26 to karma miłości**

  
Liczba 26 oznacza Cierpienie i nieefektywność. Odnosi się do relacji międzyludzkich determinowanych w poprzednich wcieleniach. Daje ona człowiekowi odwagę, entuzjazm i energię, a jednocześnie wywołuje rządzę władzy. Nie należy realizować tego długu w zbyt młodym wieku. Tego rodzaju liczba karmiczna wymaga osiągnięcia pełnej dojrzałości, mądrości i doświadczenia życiowego. Zbyt szybko wykorzystane talenty mogą katastrofalnie skończyć się dla samego zainteresowanego, jak i dla otoczenia. Samodoskonalenie wewnętrzne i służba na rzecz innych ludzi musi zastąpić egoistyczne, ekspansywne pragnienia. Należy nauczyć się panować nad sobą, aby roztropnie używać darowanych atrybutów. Cienka jest bowiem granica między wielkim sukcesem, z którego nie tylko my będziemy mieli pożytek, a egocentrycznym dążeniem do doskonałości. Spłacenie tego długu karmicznego jest możliwe między innymi poprzez rozwijanie w sobie tolerancji oraz cierpliwości. Osoba posiadająca tę wibrację, zostaje wyposażona w duże możliwości osiągnięcia sukcesu finansowego. Pomyślność w sferze materialnej okupi jednak problemami emocjonalnymi oraz kłopotami ze zdrowiem.

  
**26 jako karmiczna wibracja** \- jest to wibracja dotycząca relacji międzyludzkich. Podstawowym przesłaniem tej wibracji jest doskonalić siebie na planie relacji z drugim człowiekiem. 26 podzielona na pół to 13 – wibracja transformacji. Liczba, która mówi o przemianach, o głębokich doświadczeniach zmieniających bardzo często nasze podejście do życia. Tak też przy tym układzie 26, przy ósemce z 26 jest przede wszystkim informacją o tym, że najgłębsze doświadczenia w naszym życiu będą odbywały się na planie My – miłość, My – układ emocjonalny, My – drugi człowiek, jak wiele potrafimy dla niego zrobić, jak wiele potrafimy dla naszych miłości przezwyciężyć przeszkód, przełamać schematów w sobie, aby marzenie o szczęściu miało możliwość zaistnieć.

  
Współistnienie z drugim człowiekiem na planie życia jest potrzebne do spełnienia się w tej liczbie. Tak naprawdę, kiedy my, ludzie mamy siłę sprawczą? Kiedy mamy szanse użyć tej wewnętrznej potęgi do realizacji własnych marzeń? Mamy siłę sprawczą, zaczynamy dążyć, pragnąć i realizować, tak naprawdę wtedy, kiedy naszym motorem napędowym jest miłość, ponieważ człowiek dla miłości jest w stanie przesuwać góry. Nic więcej tak nie inspiruje jak to uczucie. Uczucie, które w ostatnim czasie jest obiektem pragnienia każdego z nas, a które tak naprawdę gdzieś zostało przytłoczone sprawami  
bytowymi, materialnymi, które zostało obłożone przymusem zmierzenia się z niemocą. 

 **Wibracja 26 jest pewnego rodzaju przymusem** spotkania tych wszystkich ludzi, których zobowiązaliśmy się spotkać przed przyjściem na ziemię. 26 jako Wibracja karmiczengo przymusu zrealizowania związków międzyludzkich – jest koniecznością dopełnienia wszystkich spotkań z innymi ludźmi na to wcielenie, które zobowiązaliśmy się dokonać, bez  
względu na to, czy te spotkania są w naszym życiu przyjemne, czy wręcz przeciwnie. To one służą przede wszystkim transformacji nas, ale też transformacji tych, którzy się z nami spotkają. 

Osoba posiadająca tę wibrację karmiczną, w momencie kiedy wkracza w życie innego człowieka nie pozostawia już sfery emocjonalnej, tego życia takim, jakie było. To jest coś na kształt rozsadzania od środka i pokazania człowiekowi nowych możliwości. U osób, u których występuje ta wibracja nie będzie tzw. spotkań obojętnych. Czasami tak jest, że ludzie pojawiają się w naszym życiu, przychodzą, odchodzą, o jednych pamiętamy dłużej, inni zacierają nam się w pamięci. Natomiast w wypadku wibracji 26 i osoba o tej wibracji pozostawia głęboki ślad, głęboką transformację u każdego kogo napotka na swojej drodze, dlatego że w życiu tych, na których drodze stanie jest po prostu niezbędna do tego, żeby rozpoczął się jakiś proces transformacji u nich. Jednocześnie jest tak, że mając tę wibrację każdy napotkany człowiek przychodzi do naszego życia w ściśle określonym celu, coś zamanifestować.

Do tej pory wszelkiego rodzaju lekcje karmiczne i ich analiza odbywała się w zakresie: JA w kontekście związku, rodziny, władzy, czy pracy. Wibracja 26 jest wibracją, gdzie nie ma Ja, nie ma pierwiastka całkowicie odłączonego od grupy. Tu jest MY. MY i relacje, MY i związek, MY i uczucie miłości, MY i plany. Stąd jest to wyjątkowa wibracja karmiczna i wyjątkowe przesłanie ze sobą niesie. Jako ukryta podwojona 13, jest to wibracja transformacji, która zmusza nas do przewartościowywania własnego wnętrza i spojrzenia na siebie w kontekście, nie ja, tylko MY. My jako grupa, my jako para. To jest bardzo istotne, jeżeli ktoś chce zrozumieć wymiar karmiczny tej liczby. Nie jest ona obciążeniem w przeciwieństwie do innych wibracji karmicznych. 

  
Ta wibracja swojego właściciela obdarza na to wyzwanie ogromną odwagą wewnętrzną w podejmowaniu decyzji. To ludzie, którzy mogą służyć za przykład determinacji na sukces, determinacji na cel. Ta wibracja daje drogę pod górę, daje konieczność zmagania się przede wszystkim na poziomie międzyludzkim. W tym przypadku sukces jednostki uzależniony jest zawsze od ludzi, od relacji z grupą, od relacji partnerskiej, towarzyskiej. Jeśli w czyimś portrecie, szczególnie naszego partnera, zobaczymy tę liczbę, to trzeba pamiętać, że jest on szczególną osobą w naszym życiu, bo dokonuje ogromnych wewnętrznych przemian, jego obecność nadaje nowego wymiaru. Natomiast my w życiu tego partnera też jesteśmy po coś.  
Stąd wibracja 26 obliguje obie strony do uwagi Tak, jak wszystkie inne wibracje karmiczne obligują tylko właściciela, tak wibracja 26 w pewnym sensie wymaga uwagi obu stron. Bardzo często ta wibracja powoduje rozwój umiejętności usłyszenia głosu intuicji. Wibracja 26 złożona jest z 2 i 6 – obydwie liczby mówią o wewnętrznej głębi, o głosie intuicji, czyli tu szczególnie należy zaufać sobie. Należy wychodzić do ludzi, natomiast nie należy negować tego, co wypływa z naszego wewnętrznego głosu.

  
26 uczy tolerancji, cierpliwości i co najistotniejsze, uczy empatii. Zagrożeniem w tym przypadkumoże być tylko to, że jeżeli zbyt silnie zidentyfikujesz się ze stanem emocjonalnym drugiej osoby, to możesz mieć rudność z odróżnieniem, co jest Twoim nastawieniem i nastrojem, a co jest zaczerpnięte z zewnątrz (od drugiego człowieka). Ponieważ 26 po zsumowaniu daje 8, czyli potęgę sprawczą, to mając tę wibrację należy empatię traktować, nie jako zapadnięcie się w problem drugiego człowieka, ale jako zrozumienie, że ktoś może inaczej daną sytuację rozumieć. Co nie znaczy, że mamy przestać identyfikować się z własnym odbiorem. Skoro my mamy pomóc, to nie możemy być słabi, nie możemy położyć się z drugą  
osobą i płakać, tylko potrzebujemy być silni i znaleźć rozwiązanie. Jest to wibracja bardzo dobra dla finansów, ale pod jednym warunkiem – doskonałą przestrzeń finansową zaczyna się budować, ale tylko w relacji „z”. Nie ma tu miejsca na indywidualizm. To co jest tu charakterystyczne - podnosi się nasz status materialny, ale musi się podnieść również status  
materialny tych, którzy z nami współpracują. Sukces materialny warunkowany jest tylko i wyłącznie tym, że nasz status,  
ale i tych, którzy biorą udział w danym projekcie znacznie się podnosi, dlatego że jest to wibracja relacji i ona absolutnie nie może się realizować kosztem ludzi, kosztem sytuacji obniżającej bądź zubażającej drugiego człowieka w cokolwiek.  
Jeżeli ktoś z wibracją 26 wkroczy w nasze życie, to zawsze, bez względu na to jak to się zakończy, to podnosi to wymiar życia jednej i drugiej osoby. 26 obdarowuje materią, ale i potrafi obdarować niedosytem emocjonalnym. Powoduje, że to nasze życie emocjonalne będzie wystawione na próbę czasu, będzie wystawione na konieczność zrozumienia trudnej sytuacji, np.  
naszego partnera, będzie wymagało od nas otoczenia opieką partnera, jak i związku.

Osoba, która ma tę wibrację w swoim portrecie będzie poniekąd odpowiedzialna za to, aby chronić to, co jest delikatne i doprowadzać sprawy do szczęśliwego finału, choć czas tego doprowadzania może być bardzo długi.

  
**3\. Wibracja Ekspresji Zewnętrznej**

  
Opisuje to, jacy jesteśmy na zewnątrz.   
**Tutaj posiadasz liczbę 1, powstałą z 55.**  
**55/10/1:**

  
Osoby podziwiane, imponujące dynamizmem działań, inteligencją ostrą jak brzytwa, cieszące się autorytetem. Z drugiej strony oceniane dość często jako autorytarne, nie liczące się z potrzebami innych, egoistyczne, robiące karierę po trupach. Ubiór śmiały, modny, kolory często ostre, kontrastowe.  
  
**1:**  
Wyraża ambicję, autorytet, akcję, pasję, intencję, inteligencję i przedsiębiorczość. Jest dowódcą, jak pierwsza litera alfabetu A. To ona daje impuls do akcji. Jest siewcą uruchamiającym możliwości twórcze człowieka. Symbolizuje sukces osiągnięty poprzez siłę woli i zaufanie do samego siebie, szczerość, lojalność i nieustępliwość. Entuzjasta, który chce być kochany i podziwiany. Często samotny, choć popularny. Negatywny aspekt tej liczby to zarozumiałość, egoizm, despotyzm, nieumiejętność współpracy, słuchania, kochania. W sensie pozytywnym: spełnienie jednostki, sukces w życiu. Umiejętne  
kierowanie innymi. Zdobycie uznania. Entuzjazm, twórczość, oryginalność, inicjatywa, umiejętność perswazji, nastawienie na własny rozwój. Jedność myśli i czynu. Osoba zdolna „podbić świat”, znaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązania każdego problemu. Ambicja, duma. W sensie negatywnym: zarozumiały, chwalipięta, sprytny, pretensjonalny, manipulator, szarlatan, pozer, karierowicz. Egoizm, żądza władzy. Niezdecydowany, niepewny, nerwowy, naśladujący innych. Samotny i odrzucony przez otoczenie.

  
**Jej lekcja** : realizacja siebie, odczytanie własnej prawdy wewnętrznej, budowanie adekwatnej osobowości. Używać swego autorytetu, zmierzać do uczynienia ze swego ego narzędzia przejawu świadomości.

  
**Liczba 55,** z której powstaje Twoja jedynka, jest podwojoną liczbą, uznawaną za Liczbę Mistrzowską, inaczej Liczbę Doskonałą.  
  
Liczba mistrzowska 55 to odzwierciedlenie wielkiej cierpliwości w zgłębianiu prawd świata i ludzi, to symbol myślicieli, filozofów, osób uduchowionych oraz pragnących zyskać wielką wiedzę. Ta wibracja mówi, że dana osoba dąży do odkrycia czegoś ważnego, potrafi poświęcić się zgłębianiu danej dziedziny bez reszty, jest pracowita, ofiarna w swoim działaniu, wytrwała oraz pomysłowa. Liczba 55 wskazuje na potrzebę wolności i niezależności, nie znosi żadnych ograniczeń, zakazów i rozkazów, jeśli ktoś chce ją zniewolić, może stać się nieobliczalna lub krnąbrna. Pięćdziesiątkipiątki są pełne potencjału intelektualnego, który potrafią wspaniale wykorzystać, działając na rzecz nauki, rozwoju i innowacyjności. Ich domeną jest aktywność myślowa i duchowa, wsłuchiwanie się w wewnętrzne głosy i realizacja wielkich planów.

  
Znaczenie liczby 55 pokazuje jasno, że ten, komu jest przepisana, powinien rozważnie korzystać ze swoich zalet i darów intelektualnych. Zdarza się, że wibrację 55 kusi wykorzystanie innych do własnych celów, ale przeważnie kończy się to niesmakiem i zyski nie rekompensują złego samopoczucia. Ideą liczby 55 powinno być działanie etyczne, moralne i uczciwe, gdyż tylko takie przynosi im naprawdę znakomite efekty pracy bez poczucia, że ktoś poniósł jakąś stratę. Wbrew pozorom ukierunkowana na sukces, inteligentna i odkrywcza Pięćdziesiątkapiątka ma rozbudowaną sferę duchową i postępowanie wbrew zasadom jest dla niej w konsekwencji bardzo przykre. Niektóre wibracje 55 wykazują negatywne ukierunkowanie i zdarza się im wtedy rozrost ciemnej sfery życia – stają się wówczas egoistyczne, snobistyczne, może cechować je narcyzm, egocentryzm oraz próżność. Tych wad liczba 55 powinna unikać, gdyż działanie wbrew moralności zawsze kończy się dla niej wewnętrznym kacem i poczuciem zerwania z trwałymi zasadami, jakie w gruncie rzeczy wyznaje.

  
**4\. Wibracja Wyrazu Własnego - odkrywa kolejną ze stron naszej osobowości.**

To dzięki tej Wibracji stajemy się kimś zauważalnym, nie do podrobienia, ta liczba wyznacza charakter i zakres doświadczeń, których potrzebujemy i poszukujemy w trakcie naszej Drogi Życia (u Ciebie 26/8). O ile Liczba Urodzenia obdarza nas pewnym potencjałem energii fizycznej i duchowej, na który nie mamy żadnego wpływu, Liczba Wyrazu Własnego - choć imiona i nazwisko także otrzymujemy, przeważnie od rodziców - obrazuje nasz wysiłek włożony w stawanie się kimś, stwarza pewien program, który powinniśmy zrealizować.

  
**81/9:**

  
Osoby o tej pięknej wibracji wyróżniają się spośród innych swymi szerokimi horyzontami umysłowymi i zdolnością do poświęceń na rzecz drugiego człowieka. To istoty wyjątkowo wprost wyczulone na potrzeby i cierpienia bliźnich, zdolne do zachowań altruistycznych, żyjące nie dla siebie, lub nie tylko dla siebie. Wyposażone w bujną, często artystyczną wyobraźnię, bardzo inteligentne, dociekliwe i wszechstronnie wykształcone. Są szczególnie predestynowane do wyboru zawodu lekarza, pielęgniarki, misjonarza, nauczyciela, zwłaszcza trudnej młodzieży, psychologa, czy opiekuna społecznego. Szczególne uzdolnienia, wyostrzona intuicja i często dar przeczuwania tego co nadejdzie, sprawiają, że Dziewiątki mają też wszelkie dane, by uzdrawiać w sposób niekonwencjonalny.  
Idealistyczne, marzycielskie, twórcze i niezwykle wrażliwe Dziewiątki bywają bałaganiarzami w codziennym życiu, które męczy je swoją przyziemnością i dyktaturą drobiazgów. Najlepiej będzie, gdy partner zajmie się gotowaniem czy sprzątaniem domu, Dziewiątkom pozostawiając znacznie bardziej interesujące i szczytniejsze zajęcia. Ich zapatrzenie w świat ideałów sprawia, że ci niepoprawni romantycy, często chimeryczni, buntowniczy i roztargnieni, są trudni do zrozumienia dla osób stąpających mocno po ziemi. Jednak z chwilą, gdy Dziewiątka zyska pewność, że to, co robi, naprawdę jest ludziom potrzebne i służy wyższym celom, potrafi doskonale zorganizować sobie czas, opanować chaos emocjonalny, by podporządkować wszystko ich realizacji.

  
**9:**  
W cyklu liczb prostych jest to ostatnia liczba. Oznacza spełnienie, zakończenie, bilans. Rozstanie i zamknięcie akt. Wyciszenie ruchu. Dotarciedo zamierzonego celu. Sublimacja pragnień. Punkt, w którym jedno koło się zamyka i wznosimy się na następne ogniwo spirali. Nasze pole widzenia poszerza się, przekraczamy granice czasu i przestrzeni. A przede wszystkim dostrzegamy innych. Symbolizuje porządkowanie relacji międzyludzkich i umiejętność przewidywania skutków w momencie powstania zamysłu. W sensie pozytywnym: talent, idealizm, spełnienie. Łatwość izolowania się. Koncentracja, medytacja, uważność, głębia, ostrożność, mistycyzm. Oszczędność, skromność, uznanie, rozgłos i sława. Życie publiczne. Podróże i kontakty zagraniczne. Służenie innym, wcielanie w życie ideałów wznoszących ludzkość na wyższy poziom rozwoju. Miłość bez granic. Regeneracja. Wolność. Marzenie. Intensywność. Determinacja. Bezinteresowność, mediacja. Twórcza intuicja. Refleksja. Zdolności profetyczne, przeczuwanie przyszłości. Tolerancja i cierpliwość. W sensie negatywnym: impulsywność, upór, skrytość. Cierpienie, samotność, podejrzliwość, nietowarzyskość, skąpstwo. Smutek, lęk, ograniczenie, rezygnacja. Straty, kłótnie, emocje, złość, strach, bałagan. Samochwalstwo. Prowokowanie sytuacji ekstremalnych. Wysługiwanie się innymi. Jej lekcja: otworzyć się na innych, poznać drugiego człowieka i nauczyć się  
kochać bezwarunkowo.

 

  
**5\. Kolejną liczbę otrzymałam w ten sposób:**

  
Każda litera w alfabecie ma swoją wartość liczbową od 1 do 9. Każde imię i nazwisko składa się z określonych liter i przyporządkowanych im liczbom. Najlepiej gdyby w takim zestawie pojawiły się samogłoski i spółgłoski w taki sposób, by chociaż raz pojawiła się cała paleta: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Jeśli brak nam konkretnych cyfr, wtedy ten brak determinuje w naszej osobowości określone tendencje i trudności, z którymi lepiej, czy gorzej sobie radzimy.  
**W Twoim przypadku brakuje 6.**  
Obojętność dla spraw rodziny, emocjonalny chłód, egoizm. Lenistwo i wygodnictwo, życie kosztem innych. Brak odpowiedzialności. Zasklepianie się w sobie, uleganie własnym zachciankom. Osoba powinna otworzyć się dla innych, pracować nad wyzwoleniem energii, odblokowaniem swojego potencjału współczucia i wrażliwości. Tylko tego rodzaju wysiłek pozwoli jej się odnaleźć w życiu, czerpać z niego satysfakcję.

  
**6\. Cele Życiowe:**

  
Suma liczb oznaczających Życie Wewnętrzne i Ekspresję Zewnętrzną wskaże nam Cele Życiowe (zarówno uświadomione, jak i ukryte), a także rolę, jaką dana osoba odgrywa lub powinna odegrać w społeczeństwie. Wibracja ta stanowi niejako siłę napędową wszystkich naszych czynów, gdyż to właśnie motywacje, którymi się w życiu kierujemy, decydują o charakterze i sensie wszystkich naszych poczynań. Równanie u Ciebie wygląda tak: 8 (liczba życia wewnętrznego) + 1 (liczba ekspresji zewnętrznej) = 9 Cele przerastające swym zasięgiem pozostałe wibracje. Osoby o tej wibracji kierują się przede wszystkim dobrem ogółu; ich plany i marzenia dotyczą  
całej ludzkości. Wszystko, co posiadają: czas, pieniądze czy wiedzę, gotowe są poświęcić, przyczyniając się tym samym do budowy lepszego świata. Nierzadko zapominają o sobie i swych najbliższych. Wrażliwe na ludzką krzywdę, wyrozumiałe i szczodre w służeniu innym i realizowaniu swych ideałów odnajdują prawdziwe szczęście. Wpływ tej wibracji sprawia, że wypełnianie wzniosłej misji życiowej związane jest również z dążeniem do doskonałości duchowej, do rozwoju swojego wnętrza. Osoby, które nie podejmą tego wspaniałego, choć trudnego wyzwania, przepłacą to poczuciem niespełnienia, rozgoryczeniem i frustracją. Niewątpliwym paradoksem jest, że wibracja ta oznacza również ogromną potrzebę niezależności. Jednak mimo wszystko osoby te gotowe są poświęcić nawet wewnętrzną wolność i niezależność, aby tylko wypełnić swą misję wobec ludzkości. Dlatego też dążą do osiągnięcia ważnej pozycji  
społecznej i wykonywania takiej działalności, która pozwoliłaby im pracować dla dobra innych. Jednocześnie - i tu ujawnia się paradoks zawarty w tej wibracji - chciałyby, aby spełniło się jej marzenie o wolności, nieskrępowanej żadnymi więzami, licznych podróżach i życiu na łonie przyrody.

  
ZESTAW: 1 + 8 = 9

  
Wyjątkowy zmysł do interesów, a także uzdolnienia literackie i predyspozycje naukowe. Umysłowość twórcza, pomysłowość i fantazja.  
Żyłka handlowa, upór, odwaga i umiejętność podejmowania ryzyka, gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba.

  
**7\. Częstotliwość występowania liczb**

  
Wyobraź sobie Twoje imiona i nazwisko jako zbiór liczb. Te, które występują z największą częstotliwością, mają swoje odbicie w naszych charakterach. W Twoim przypadku liczba 1 jest najwyższą częstotliwością, ponieważ wystąpiła cztery razy.  
**1:**  
Niezależność, zapał, aktywność i oryginalność. Ekstrawagancja i nieprzejmowanie się tzw. opinią publiczną. Wyobraźnia, polot,  
błyskotliwość, czasami wręcz genialność. Dar elokwencji. Swoboda w zachowaniu, brak kompleksów. Liderzy i przywódcy nie akceptujący niczyjej dominacji, zawsze będą walczyć o prawdziwą wolność. Osobowość silna, wielkie ambicje, chęć wyróżnienia się. Egocentryzm, egoizm. Obojętność wobec cudzych problemów. Złośliwość i uszczypliwość. Agresja, wybuchowy temperament.  



	2. Louis Tomlinson - Portret numerologiczny

**1\. Pierwszą liczbę otrzymujemy z daty urodzenia. Jest to tak zwana Wibracja Urodzenia.**

Słowo wibracja jest używane zamiennie ze słowem liczba. Dzieje się tak, ponieważ wszystko w naszym Świecie i Kosmosie jest wibrującą Energią. Tak więc człowiek oprócz ciała jest również energią. Fizyka kwantowa tłumaczy to zjawisko, której prekursorem jest sam Albert Einstein. Odkrył on, że materia jest nierozłączna z energią, co nazywamy kwantem lub połączeniem kwantowym. Materia - na naszym przykładzie ciało, oraz energia - czyli niemateria, nasze wnętrze, jeszcze inaczej nasza dusza, tworzą całość. Dana liczba generuje to w jaki sposób wibruje Twoja energia, co stwarza w Tobie konkretne tendencje do cech. Dlatego też będę używać zamiennie tych dwóch pojęć.

Inaczej na Wibrację Urodzenia mówimy Wibracja Drogi Życia. Twoje wnętrze ma do przepracowania pewne lekcje i żeby je pojąć i zrozumieć, obdarzony jesteś pewnymi cechami. Liczba Urodzenia obdarza nas pewnym potencjałem energii fizycznej i duchowej, na który nie mamy żadnego wpływu (urodziliśmy się konkretnego dnia i już, nie możemy tego skorygować).

Wibrację urodzenia otrzymujemy poprzez dodanie kolejno każdej liczby Twojej daty urodzenia.

Całość redukujemy do jednej liczby: **2+4+1+2+1+9+9+1 = 29 | 2+9 = 11**

Wśród Liczb wyróżniamy te podwojone - 11, 22, 33, 44 - są to Wibracje Doskonałe lub inaczej właśnie Liczby Mistrzowskie. Z tego względu nie redukuje się ich do pojedynczej liczby. Osoby obdarzone nimi, stoją na wyższym szczeblu ewolucji duchowej. Posiadają wyższą świadomość i wewnętrzne światło, dzięki którym stają się uosobieniem drogowskazów na drogach innych ludzi. Potrafią oni wychwycić prawdziwą esencje świata, rozumiejąc prawa i zasady nim rządzące. Rozumieją dzięki temu, że najwyższym celem w życiu człowieka, jest doskonalenie wnętrza oraz ukazywanie innym jak tego dokonać. Ludzie tacy jako swoiści przywódcy ludzkich wnętrz, emanują przy tym charakterystyczną dla siebie wewnętrzną mądrością i siłą. Nie ulega wątpliwości, że wybór Liczby Doskonałej oznacza nieustanną walkę z sobą samym, a często także samotność i niezrozumienie ze strony otoczenia. Posiadają wszelkie dane by stać się jednostkami wielkimi i nieprzeciętnymi, z drugiej jednak strony są to osoby żyjące w ogromnym napięciu nerwowym, co może doprowadzić do utraty równowagi psychicznej. Wibracje Mistrzowskie są wibracjami trudnymi, co oznacza, że osoby będące pod ich wpływem będą poddawane wielu życiowym próbom, będą zmuszone stawiać czoła problemom wszelkiego rodzaju - zarówno materialnym, jak i moralnym. Rozwiążą je, odwołując się do intuicji i siły ducha, jakimi zostały obdarzone przez naturę.

 **Jesteś 11.** Osoby urodzone pod wpływem tej wibracji stoją wobec ogromnego wyzwania, jakim jest postępowanie zgodne z najbardziej wzniosłymi i surowymi zasadami etyczno-moralnymi. Zawsze powinny pamiętać, że ich życie jest służbą wobec ludzkości. Jednostki posiadające tę wibrację są idealistami i marzycielami gotowymi do największych poświęceń w obronie swych ideałów. Nierzadko osoby te stają się prekursorami nowych kierunków społecznych i ideologii. Mimo że same nie chcą się do tego przyznać, obdarzone są wielką charyzmą, a swymi płomiennymi mowami oraz własnym przykładem potrafią przewodzić całym rzeszom ludzi. Toteż nierzadko stoją na czele masowych ruchów społecznych.

Prawdziwa 11 nigdy nie pozostaje niezauważona, posiada bowiem nie tylko liczne zdolności, ale również przenikliwy, głęboki umysł oraz dar przeczuwania przyszłości, który pomaga jej w podejmowaniu właściwych i szybkich decyzji, co z kolei prowadzi do zwycięstw i sukcesów w każdej niemal dziedzinie. Wielkość Jedenastek przejawia się zwłaszcza w momentach ich największych życiowych triumfów, kiedy to zachowują skromność i umiarkowanie. Nigdy nie chełpią się swym bogactwem czy zaszczytami i zawsze pozostają wierne swym ideałom, czyli dążeniu do doskonałości duchowej i pragnieniu służenia innym. Wibracja ta oznacza również twórczą wyobraźnię, oryginalność, wielkoduszność, bezstronność i wewnętrzną równowagę.

Osoby o tej wibracji to najczęściej poeci, wizjonerzy, humaniści i mistycy. Przez całe życie zgłębiają wszelką wiedzę, a zwłaszcza te dziedziny nauki, które pozwalają na odkrywanie sekretów ludzkiej egzystencji. Reprezentanci tej wibracji mogą być zatem świetnymi naukowcami i filozofami, a także, biorąc pod uwagę ich fascynację sztuką, utalentowanymi i natchnionymi pisarzami, malarzami czy aktorami. Jedenastki są również doskonałymi mówcami, kaznodziejami i misjonarzami. Posiadają nadzwyczajną intuicję. Posiadając tak liczne i różnorodne zalety, bez trudu osiągają cele, które sobie wyznaczą, zarówno w sprawach materialnych, jak i duchowych i społecznych. Czekają je zaszczyty, sława i bogactwa.

Wszystko to jednak ma dla nich znaczenie jedynie ze względu na dobro, jakie dzięki nim mogą świadczyć innym. Z drugiej jednak strony, zważywszy, że jednostki te są przecież tylko ludźmi, istnieje niebezpieczeństwo, iż popadną w skrajność i, utraciwszy wszelkie poczucie rzeczywistości, staną się nieszkodliwymi dziwakami, wiecznymi marzycielami, goniącymi za chimerami i utopiami, niemożliwymi do zrealizowania. Pozytywne, autentyczne Jedenastki nie dopuszczają do głosu ciemnej, negatywnej strony tej wibracji. Ze spokojem, pełne wewnętrznej harmonii, tak dla nich typowej, pokonują wszelkie przeszkody, jakie stawia na ich drodze życie, stanowiąc tym samym wzór i natchnienie dla otoczenia. To właśnie do nich najlepiej pasuje powiedzenie: Sam sobie sterem, żeglarzem, okrętem, potrafią przy tym zachować doskonałą równowagę między rzeczywistością, a podświadomością. Ich główną zaletą jest jednak odwaga i wytrwałość w obronie, własnych przekonań. Należy w tym miejscu dodać, że wszystkie Wibracje Mistrzowskie łączą w sobie cechy charakterystyczne dla każdej z osobna. Ich moralność, duchowość, mentalność i intuicyjność, jak również wewnętrzne motywacje są podobne.

Osoby o tych wibracjach łączy podobne przeznaczenie, a jest nim życie wyrastające ponad przeciętność, życie aktywne, interesujące i niezwykłe. Często odnoszą wrażenie, jakby były prowadzone i chronione przez jakąś wyższą siłę, przytrafiają im się rzeczy niespodziewane, wymykające się spod ich kontroli. Nierzadko właśnie te niezwykłe wydarzenia odgrywają decydującą rolę w życiu osób o Wibracjach Doskonałych. Liczby Mistrzowskie mogą występować w czterech miejscach: Wibracja Drogi Urodzenia, Wibracja Duszy (tutaj masz 11 i krótką charakterystykę powyżej), Wibracja Ekspresji Zewnętrznej i Wibracja Wyrazu Własnego. Gdziekolwiek się pojawi, warto rozwinąć charakterystykę danej Liczby Doskonałej, o wiele szerzej niż te krótkie opisy (nie licząc Drogi Życia, która zawsze jest rozlegle opisana). Dlatego poniżej przestawię Ci zebrane informacje. Liczba Mistrzowska buduje we wnętrzu człowieka swoistą misję, bardziej czy mniej uświadomioną.

Numerologiczna Jedenastka to wyjątkowa osobowość w zwyczajnym świecie, dlatego nie sposób jej nie zauważyć. Liczba mistrzowska 11 oznacza ni mniej, ni więcej, że dana osoba posiada niespotykane zalety duchowe i umysłowe, nieporównywalne z innymi ludźmi, dlatego znaczenie liczby 11 rozpatruje się głównie we wskazanych aspektach. Każda Jedenastka jest obdarzona wspaniałym umysłem, bystrością oraz jasnością myślenia, ma bardzo rozwinięty zmysł wyobraźni. To silne osoby, pełne inteligencji, szlachetne, odważne a przy tym wrażliwe i umiejące łatwo odkryć, co gryzie drugiego człowieka. Empatia i intuicja to wielkie przymioty Jedenastek, które wiedzą, czym są ideały, myślenie humanitarne i współczucie. Numerologia Jedenastki mówi, że ludzie z tą wibracją są urodzonymi szczęściarzami, którzy często wpadają w kłopoty ze względu na niezłomny charakter, ale zwykle w finale spadają na cztery łapy. Jedenastki umieją być czułe i troskliwe, ale potrafią ostro zawalczyć o to, czego pragną, są nieustępliwe i zahartowane, ale nieobce jest im poświęcanie się dla dobra innych. Mimo kłopotów natury materialnej, Jedenastki nigdy się nie poddają i często odnoszą wielkie sukcesy, paradoksalnie nie zawsze poparte wzrostem stanu konta. Niemniej osoby, którymi opiekuje się liczba 11, są niezwykłe – pełne zrozumienia i tolerancji, wszechstronnie utalentowane, bezinteresowne i skromne. W miłości Jedenastki są świetnymi partnerami – wymagającymi, ale kochającymi, wiernymi i czułymi.

Numerologia 11 podpowiada, że osoba z taką liczbą może szukać ideału, ale wrodzona inteligencja i intuicja uświadomi jej w końcu, że ktoś taki nie istnieje. W tym właściwym związku Jedenastka ceni to, co sama daje – oddanie, monogamię, namiętność i poczucie emocjonalnego bezpieczeństwa. Wśród licznych zalet, jakie posiadają Jedenastki, od czasu do czasu trafiają się i wady – wszak nie ma ideałów. Liczba 11 to także egocentryzm, snobizm, krótkowzroczność, zapalczywość i duża nerwowość. Jedenastki bywają także zamknięte w sobie, co utrudnia ich poznanie i docenienie przymiotów, zdarza się im również chorobliwa nieśmiałość – czują się wyjątkowe, a jednocześnie boją się oceny innych lub porażki. Takie skrajne emocje to charakterystyczne zjawisko dla osoby z numerologiczną 11 – wahania to naturalny element ich osobowości, dlatego bywają czasem chwiejne i niezdecydowane.

11 - wskazuje na uduchowienie, humanitaryzm, inspirację, drogę do mistrzostwa. Zapewnia moc i odwagę. Pomaga w odnoszeniu sukcesów, zdobywaniu uznania i sławy. Trzeba pracować z egocentryzmem i narcyzmem, rozwijać intuicję i wyższą inteligencję (wyższy stan świadomości). Skłania do wysokich lotów i pracy nad zakorzenieniem się w rzeczywistości. Zapowiada: w sensie pozytywnym: sukcesy, uznanie, miłość, oryginalność, dążenie do władzy; w sensie negatywnym: klęski, napięcia nerwowe, trudne stany emocjonalne, wahania, melancholię, skłonność do rozpaczy. Aby to przezwyciężać, trzeba dzielić się swą wiedzą wewnętrzną i oświeceniem.

11 - intuicja, jasnowidzenie, wizjonerstwo, charyzma, talenty przywódcze, wódz, przewodnik, nauczyciel, wychowawca, mistrz duchowy artyzm, indywidualność, piękno wewnętrzne, prekursor przecierający szlaki dla nowej wiedzy, natchnienie, inspiracja odwaga, duża energia, oryginalność, mądrość, dążenie do duchowej doskonałości, skromność, idealizm, służba innym jej lekcja: dzielenie się wiedzą z innymi negatywy 11: despotyzm, manipulacja innymi, zarozumialstwo, próżność, depresje, lęki, nerwowość, zależność, podporządkowanie, bierność, brak realizmu, utopia Jedenastka jako wibracja mentalna powoduje bardzo często u osób obdarzonych nią, pewnego rodzaju stany wewnętrznego niepokoju. Są to niepokoje bliżej nieuzasadnione, jest to na pograniczu doszukiwania się problemu w rzeczy, która nie koniecznie jest problematyczna.

Niestabilność, zmienność, która może się pojawić powoduje, że ci którzy są wokół nich nie mogą spokojnie patrzeć w przyszłość. To tak, jakby 11 wprowadzała stan chaosu trudnego do określenia. Bardzo często osoba z 11 jest bardzo trudna do zdiagnozowania, bo nie jest do końca jasno określona, nie jest zamknięta w formie. Jest osobą, która często działa pod wpływem impulsu, pomysłu, własnej wyobraźni, co nie koniecznie jest adekwatne do sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduje. Jedenastka ma przedziwne uczucie, że osiągając sukces nie umie się do końca z niego cieszyć. To jest tak, jakby coś jeszcze pozostawało poza sferą dosięgnięcia tego, aczkolwiek nie zawsze tak jest. To jest właśnie ten niepokój, to wewnętrzne rozdarcie. Są to ludzie, którzy jedną nogą chodzą w chmurach, a drugą po ziemi. Są to ludzie o ogromnym wewnętrznym uduchowieniu. Problem polega na tym, że jeżeli świat wewnętrzny przejmie dominację w danym momencie nad umysłem, to wtedy jest nie do końca realizowany prawidłowo świat zewnętrzny, świat materialny. Stąd Jedenastka pojawiająca się w dacie urodzenia oprócz pozytywu, który niesie – przysparza też wielu problemów z własną osobowością. Dlatego bardzo często mówi się, że osoby z 11 albo są absolutnie altruistycznie nastawione do życia albo są to ludzie o nikczemnym zachowaniu, o schizmatycznych wręcz wystąpieniach w stosunku do otoczenia. Cały czas dzieje się coś w tym wnętrzu, co powoduje, że osoba z jednej strony niesie pewną ciekawość, ale z drugiej strony rozbija stabilność układu. Ludzie, którzy mają 11 powinni popatrzeć w siebie, czy przypadkiem nie mają dziwnych humorów, które wcale nie wynikają z otaczającego ich świata, czy ten pierwiastek autodestrukcji nie pojawia się od środka.

W układzie 11 biorąc pod uwagę zdrowie i rozumiejąc, że jest to wibracja dająca trochę problemów emocjonalnych, to w przeniesieniu na świat zewnętrzny może to nam dawać problematyczne relacje z innymi ludźmi. Często osoby posiadające tę wibrację w swoim portrecie narażone są na dość dużą ilość wypadków, być może niewiele im się dzieje, bo nie tracą kondycji, ale osłabia to na jakiś czas ich witalność. Można byłoby powiedzieć, że jest to poniekąd przywołanie Jedenastki do porządku, tej która nie do końca pozytywnie wibruje. Jedenastki mogą mieć problemy z żołądkiem i są to problemy z zaburzeniem PH przewodu pokarmowego. Przy układach skórnych 11 często daje alergie, ale alergie bliżej nieokreślonego pochodzenia (jest to nadwrażliwość skóry). To co pojawia się w strukturze emocjonalnej manifestuje się w naszej powłoce zewnętrznej. W układzie alergii pojawiają się również problemy w obrębie oczu, jako podrażnienia, które doprowadzają do łzawienia. Teoretycznie nie ma wady wzroku, a jest osłabione widzenie. Jedenastka w sferze zdrowotnej może przynosić różne problemy, jak drżenie rąk – są to stany nerwicowe. W przypadku 11 bardzo istotny jest stan psychoemocjonalny właściciela tej wibracji. Im gorszy jest stan emocjonalny, psychiczny tym gorsza jest wydajność własna organizmu.

 

Czasami Jedenastka ma taki ogrom celów, że zaczyna bać się sama siebie. Właśnie jednym z wyzwań Jedenastki jest rozwój zaufania do własnych możliwości, to jest również kluczem do otwarcia wielkiego osobistego potencjału. Jedenastki to wysłannicy Światła i wiedzą, że przyszły po to, aby osiągnąć cel. Mają niezwykle wrażliwy układ nerwowy, który jest narażony na duży stres. Przeważnie swoje życie poświęcają na przywracanie pokoju, harmonijnego środowiska, równowagi we wszystkich społecznych i religijnych grupach, a to nie jest łatwa praca i wymaga nie lada umiejętności i dyplomacji. Jedenastka również niesie humor, radość, a przy tym jest niepoprawnym marzycielem.

Jedenastka określana jest jako liczba OBJAWIENIA: Jest to pierwszy stopień mistrzostwa, kiedy istota ludzka, przebywając na Ziemi, jest gotowa do bezpośredniego przyjmowania subtelnych przekazów z wyższych poziomów. Jej dążeniem, a zarazem obowiązkiem jest przekazywanie ich innym ludziom. Jedenastka jest osobą, obok której nie przejdzie się obojętnie, ponieważ jej postać spowija poświata, której co prawda raczej nie widać fizycznymi oczami, ale łatwo ją wyczuć. W jej oczach jaśnieje blask mądrości i natchnienia. Uwaga! Niewiele się przed nią ukryje, ponieważ jest obdarzona niezwykłą intuicją. Sygnały dochodzą do niej w postaci subtelnych wrażeń, obrazów, wyrazistych snów, słyszanych słów. Ponieważ jest to istota bardzo wrażliwa (11 to w końcu zredukowana dwójka), jej system nerwowy niejednokrotnie wystawiony jest na wielką próbę. Często napór impulsów niewidzialnych i niesłyszalnych dla otoczenia sprawia, że członkowie rodziny i bliscy troszczą się o stan umysłu i psychiki swojej Jedenastki. Nie zmienia to faktu, że sama Jedenastka także musi być czujna, aby napór sygnałów nie oderwał jej od rzeczywistości.

Pozytywna Jedenastka jest miła, empatyczna, silna i delikatna zarazem. Jedenastki nie marzą o sławie, są skromne, powściągliwe w słowach i czynach, życzliwe i pełne współczucia. Są wiernymi i stałymi partnerami, lecz jakże często ich brak praktycznego podejścia do życia doprowadza do rozpaczy ich bliskich. Nie jest łatwo na co dzień mieszkać z kimś, kto prawie stale przebywa w stanie natchnienia! Jednostki te nie marzą wprawdzie o sławie, ale sława przychodzi do nich jako rezultat ich postawy – rezygnacji (zamierzonej bądź nieświadomej) ze swojego ego. Dlatego też ważne jest dla nich, by pielęgnowali równowagę wewnętrzną, którą splendor sławy, rozgłos i poklask mogą nawet bardzo mocno zachwiać.

Każda Liczba Doskonała sprowadza się do Wibracji Podstawowej, czyli takiej zredukowanej do jednej cyfry. Przy pozytywnym spełnianiu się w liczbie 11 - będziesz pochłaniał zalety samej Dwójki, która będzie wzbogacać Twoją osobowość - (Liczba 11 jest niejako mistrzowskim rozwinięciem natury liczby 2). Analogicznie będzie to występować w ujemnym aspekcie. Gdy jednak negatyw szarpie nami naprawdę mocno, istnieje możliwość zamknięcia się na mistrzowski potencjał i **realizacji wyłącznie negatywnej Dwójki.**

 **2:** Jest symbolem dualizmu natury ludzkiej. Liczba pasywna, receptywna. Podporządkowanie, usłużność, dyplomacja, niepewność i emocjonalność. Pomysł, idea, która wymaga czasu i namysłu, by ją wcielić w życie. Sztuka bycia razem, rozumienia, współpracy, miłości. Cierpliwość i giętkość. Wahanie i wątpliwości. Dobroć i nieśmiałość. To człowiek stworzony do tego, by skutecznie wypełniać polecenia. Posiada wybitną zdolność do adaptacji, gotów się poświęcić, gdy tego wymaga sytuacja. Jest cierpliwy, uczuciowy, sentymentalny, towarzyski, lecz nazbyt przywiązany do przeszłości. Czasami wydaje się nadmiernie uległy, zbyt pasywny, zmienny, lunatyczny. Jego plany bywają utopijne. Równocześnie jest dyplomatą, człowiekiem pełnym fantazji, nieco marzycielskim. Intuicyjny i pokojowy. Jest wrażliwy, potrzebuje czułości i harmonii.

Często posiada znakomitą pamięć. Przywiązuje się do atmosfery, wystroju wnętrza i lubi być chwalony. Wyraża się poprzez płodność na różnych planach. W sensie pozytywnym: szczęśliwy związek, dobrzy przyjaciele, bogate życie uczuciowe, kariera doradcy. Harmonia, towarzyskość, rezerwa, piękno, skromność, niesienie pomocy, gościnność, delikatność, prostota, spokój, uczuciowość, neutralność, tolerancja, synchronizacja z własnym losem. W sensie negatywnym: nieszczęśliwy związek, rozwód, nadmierna uczuciowość, zależność od innych, konieczność podporządkowania się, nieśmiałość, niepewność, naiwność lub obojętność, zmienność, hipokryzja, pamiętliwość. Jej lekcja: nauczyć się współpracy, życia w społeczeństwie, słuchania i okazywania uczuć, wykonywania poleceń bez całkowitego podporządkowania się. Nauczyć się rozumieć własne emocje, a więc także osłabiać ich wpływ.

**Podliczba 29:**

Twoja jedenastka składa się z 29 i również to ma swoje znaczenie, ta podliczba determinuje pewien przebieg życia.

Jedenastka może powstać najczęściej z 11, 38, 47 czy właśnie 29. Podliczba Dwadzieścia Dziewięć (29/11): wskazuje na ważne znajomości, pomoc osób wysoko postawionych, inwencję, oryginalność, inicjatywę, inspirację i mądrość. Uznanie zależy od konsekwencji działania, wytrwałości i cierpliwości. Sukces jest możliwy głównie w takich dziedzinach jak: produkcja, literatura, radio, telewizja, film, elektronika. Liczba ta wiąże z nowatorstwem, nowoczesnym myśleniem, niekonwencjonalnością. Możemy być trudni i konfliktowi ze względu na posługiwanie się innymi dla swoich celów.

 **Urodzeni 24 dnia miesiąca** :  Są to osoby, które poszukują harmonii i dążą do ustabilizowanego życia, nie lubią zmian i ryzyka, są uczuciowi i rozsądni. Cechuje ich duża wrażliwość na potrzeby innych, są osobami chętnymi do pomocy, można liczyć na ich wsparcie. Dawanie szczęścia innym ludziom, sprawia że czują się spełnieni i potrzebni. Bardzo duże znaczenie ma dla nich rodzina i najbliżsi. Są osobami odpowiedzialnymi, opiekuńczymi i wrażliwymi, szczególnie na potrzeby najbliższych. Życzliwość wobec otoczenia, wdzięk i łagodność sprawia, że ludzie chętnie przebywają w ich towarzystwie.

Uznawani za osoby skore do pomocy i bezinteresowne, ponadto opiekuńcze, pełne empatii i zrozumienia, godne zaufania. Chętnie służą radą, potrafią reprezentować interesy innych osób, dobrze czują się w domowym zaciszu. Rodzina, domowe ognisko to dla nich priorytet. Czasami uchodzą za osoby nadopiekuńcze, mają skłonność do narzucania innym swojej pomocy, często uchodzą za osoby zarozumiałe i zbyt wymagające. Źle się czują, kiedy ich sprawy uczuciowe, nie idą po ich myśli. Potrafią być wtedy bardzo nerwowi, nadwrażliwi i popadać nawet w histerię lub melancholię, bowiem udane związki są dla nich najważniejsze. Czują wielką potrzebę obdarzania miłością, ale z drugiej strony mają problemy z wyrażaniem uczuć.

**2\. Kolejną liczbą jest Wibracja Duszy lub inaczej Wibracja Życia Wewnętrznego.**

Opisuje to, jacy jesteśmy wewnątrz.

 **Liczbą Twojego wnętrza jest 1, powstała z 55. 55/10/1:** Wyraża pragnienie niezależności, czynnego życia, o którego kształcie decyduje się samemu, bez ulegania jakimkolwiek naciskom, nie unikając ryzyka. Wibracja ta emanuje siłą, optymizmem i oryginalnością myśli, szybkim refleksem. Wyjątkowa potrzeba uznania i prestiżu, doznawania pełni życia. Osoba czuje się znakomicie w roli przywódcy, szefa - podobnie jak waleczna Ósemka. Musi bardzo uważać, by nie nadużyć swej władzy nad innymi, nie tyranizować najbliższych.

 **1:** Początek. Indywidualność. Aspiracja. Jeden jest symbolem człowieka stworzonego. Jest to liczba niepodzielna, która stwarza wszystkie inne liczby i samą siebie. Jest jednolita, integralna, uniwersalna. Zawiera wibrację słoneczną. Jej żywiołem jest ogień, planetą Słońce. Wyraża ambicję, autorytet, akcję, pasję, intencję, inteligencję i przedsiębiorczość. Jest dowódcą, jak pierwsza litera alfabetu A. To ona daje impuls do akcji. Jest siewcą uruchamiającym możliwości twórcze człowieka.

Symbolizuje sukces osiągnięty poprzez siłę woli i zaufanie do samego siebie, szczerość, lojalność i nieustępliwość. Entuzjasta, który chce być kochany i podziwiany. Często samotny, choć popularny. Negatywny aspekt tej liczby to zarozumiałość, egoizm, despotyzm, nieumiejętność współpracy, słuchania, kochania. W sensie pozytywnym: spełnienie jednostki, sukces w życiu. Umiejętne kierowanie innymi. Zdobycie uznania. Entuzjazm, twórczość, oryginalność, inicjatywa, umiejętność perswazji, nastawienie na własny rozwój. Jedność myśli i czynu. Osoba zdolna „podbić świat”, znaleźć odpowiednie rozwiązania każdego problemu. Ambicja, duma. W sensie negatywnym: zarozumiały, chwalipięta, sprytny, pretensjonalny, manipulator, szarlatan, pozer, karierowicz. Egoizm, żądza władzy. Niezdecydowany, niepewny, nerwowy, naśladujący innych. Samotny i odrzucony przez otoczenie. Jej lekcja: realizacja siebie, odczytanie własnej prawdy wewnętrznej, budowanie adekwatnej osobowości. Używać swego autorytetu, zmierzać do uczynienia ze swego ego narzędzia przejawu świadomości.

 **Liczba 55** , z której powstaje Twoja jedynka, jest podwojoną liczbą, uznawaną za Liczbę Mistrzowską. 55: Liczba filozofów Liczba mistrzowska 55 to odzwierciedlenie wielkiej cierpliwości w zgłębianiu prawd świata i ludzi, to symbol myślicieli, filozofów, osób uduchowionych oraz pragnących zyskać wielką wiedzę. Ta wibracja mówi, że dana osoba dąży do odkrycia czegoś ważnego, potrafi poświęcić się zgłębianiu danej dziedziny bez reszty, jest pracowita, ofiarna w swoim działaniu, wytrwała oraz pomysłowa. Liczba 55 wskazuje na potrzebę wolności i niezależności, nie znosi żadnych ograniczeń, zakazów i rozkazów, jeśli ktoś chce ją zniewolić, może stać się nieobliczalna lub krnąbrna. Pięćdziesiątkipiątki są pełne potencjału intelektualnego, który potrafią wspaniale wykorzystać, działając na rzecz nauki, rozwoju i innowacyjności. Ich domeną jest aktywność myślowa i duchowa, wsłuchiwanie się w wewnętrzne głosy i realizacja wielkich planów. Znaczenie liczby 55 pokazuje jasno, że ten, komu jest przepisana, powinien rozważnie korzystać ze swoich zalet i darów intelektualnych.

Zdarza się, że wibrację 55 kusi wykorzystanie innych do własnych celów, ale przeważnie kończy się to niesmakiem i zyski nie rekompensują złego samopoczucia. Ideą liczby 55 powinno być działanie etyczne, moralne i uczciwe, gdyż tylko takie przynosi im naprawdę znakomite efekty pracy bez poczucia, że ktoś poniósł jakąś stratę. Wbrew pozorom ukierunkowana na sukces, inteligentna i odkrywcza Pięćdziesiątkapiątka ma rozbudowaną sferę duchową i postępowanie wbrew zasadom jest dla niej w konsekwencji bardzo przykre. Niektóre wibracje 55 wykazują negatywne ukierunkowanie i zdarza się im wtedy rozrost ciemnej sfery życia – stają się wówczas egoistyczne, snobistyczne, może cechować je narcyzm, egocentryzm oraz próżność. Tych wad liczba 55 powinna unikać, gdyż działanie wbrew moralności zawsze kończy się dla niej wewnętrznym kacem i poczuciem zerwania z trwałymi zasadami, jakie w gruncie rzeczy wyznaje.

 

**3\. Wibracja Ekspresji Zewnętrznej**

Opisuje to, jacy jesteśmy na zewnątrz.

**Tutaj posiadasz liczbę 6, powstałą z 42**

**42/6:** Wdzięk, poczucie piękna, łagodność, zmysł harmonii. Lubi komfort i wygodę. Potrafi pięknie urządzić dom i stworzyć w nim miła atmosferę. Największą wartością dla tej wibracji jest udane małżeństwo, związek partnerski, dzieci, więzi rodzinne. Często zbyt wygodna i leniwa, by zdobyć się na większy wysiłek, rezygnuje ze studiów czy pracy - rozgłaszając, że musi poświęcić się na ołtarzu rodziny. Jeśli jednak wzmocni ją dodatkowo inna Szóstka, przebojowa i ambitna Ósemka lub mistrzowska Jedenastka, może wybić się w sztuce, w dekoratorstwie wnętrz, w projektowaniu mody, bo w tych dziedzinach bywa utalentowana i pełna pomysłów.

 **6:** Symetria i harmonia, gdyż figura geometryczna symbolizująca sześć to heksagram, dwa trójkąty połączone ze sobą. To sztuka, miłość i perfekcja. Jest symbolem sztuki, piękna i harmonii rodzinnej. Zawiera w sobie konieczność wyboru dalszej drogi życiowej pomiędzy łatwiejszą, przyjemniejszą, zorientowaną na materialny aspekt życia, a trudniejszą i wymagającą wielu wyrzeczeń ścieżką duchową. Po podróżach, niezliczonych doświadczeniach i życiu wśród innych, co stanowiło treść liczby pięć, szóstka przynosi poczucie samotności, a wraz z nim — potrzebę miłości, głębokiego związku z drugim człowiekiem, zrozumienie tajemnicy poczętego życia, a więc i odpowiedzialność, przyjęcie obowiązków wobec rodziny i społeczeństwa.

Wymaga to równocześnie stawienia czoła konfliktom, nauczenia się sztuki kompromisu, umiejętności podejmowania decyzji i zdobycia zaufania do samego siebie, rozpoznania własnych emocji, pasji, uczuć i potrzeb zmysłowych. Liczba sześć uczy respektowania prawa nieingerencji, czyli wstrzymania się od działania, gdy nie jesteśmy proszeni o pomoc, pamiętając o indywidualnym rozwoju każdego z nas. To liczba mistrza, przewodnika, kogoś, kto dzięki swym przymiotom i osiągnięciom pociąga za sobą innych.

 **W sensie pozytywnym** : harmonia, zmysł piękna, talent artystyczny, autorytet, udane małżeństwo, spełniona, kochająca się rodzina, tolerancja, uczuciowość, wrażliwość, altruizm, szczerość, intuicja, usłużność, entuzjazm, odpowiedzialność.

 **W sensie negatywnym:** konflikt, rozwód, klęska, cierpienie, problemy uczuciowe i seksualne, brak odpowiedzialności w sferze zawodowej i osobistej, podejrzliwość, zazdrość, niezdecydowanie, krytykanctwo, tchórzostwo, uwodzicielstwo, niepokój.

 **Jej lekcja:** nauczyć się odpowiedzialności, wykonywać swoje obowiązki, osiągnąć równowagę w dawaniu i braniu, nie pozwolić się wykorzystywać, pielęgnować harmonię wewnętrzną.

**4\. Wibracja Wyrazu Własnego - odkrywa kolejną ze stron naszej osobowości.**

To dzięki tej Wibracji stajemy się kimś zauważalnym, nie do podrobienia, ta liczba wyznacza charakter i zakres doświadczeń, których potrzebujemy i poszukujemy w trakcie naszej Drogi Życia (u Ciebie 29/11).

O ile Liczba Urodzenia obdarza nas pewnym potencjałem energii fizycznej i duchowej, na który nie mamy żadnego wpływu, Liczba Wyrazu Własnego - choć imiona i nazwisko także otrzymujemy, przeważnie od rodziców - obrazuje nasz wysiłek włożony w stawanie się kimś, stwarza pewien program, który powinniśmy zrealizować.

 **97/16/7:** Ludzie Siódemki cenią sobie bardzo niezależność, toteż stwarzają zawsze pewien dystans między sobą a innymi. Wybredne w doborze partnera czy przyjaciół, stawiają wysokie wymagania przede wszystkim sobie, co dodatkowo wspiera właściwy im nawyk chłodnej obserwacji i krytycznej analizy. Powściągliwe i z pozoru wyniosłe, introwertyczne Siódemki intrygują i fascynują otoczenie swym wewnętrznym, a także zewnętrznym urokiem i tajemniczością. Nie łatwo się jednak do nich naprawdę zbliżyć, gdyż nie grzeszą komunikatywnością ani wylewnością, zwłaszcza na własny temat. Nie pozwalają sobie także często na spontaniczność w zachowaniu. Na ich zaufanie, szacunek i przyjaźń trzeba sobie zasłużyć i jeszcze poddać się próbie czasu, którego potrzebuje Siódemka, by dopuścić kogoś do bliższej ze sobą znajomości. Przy tym wszystkim jednak Siódemki są niesłychanie wrażliwe, to wręcz psychiczne mimozy, które chronią przed wzrokiem intruza swoją prywatność. Zadziwiają swym niewzruszonym idealizmem. Pozostają na ogół przez całe życie wierne swym ideałom, propagując je aktywnie i walcząc konsekwentnie o ich realizację. Siódemka jest urodzonym samotnikiem, nawet wtedy, gdy żyje u boku stałego partnera, z którym ma dzieci. Samotności nie tylko się nie obawia, lecz wręcz jej potrzebuje i potrafi ją znakomicie zagospodarować, jako że z sobą nigdy się nie nudzi. Często nie znajduje szczęścia i porozumienia w miłości, drugiej stronie na ogół bowiem jest bardzo trudno dopasować się do oczekiwań Siódemki. Rozstania lub fizyczną utratę partnera przeżywa jednak bardzo głęboko.

 **7:** Doświadczenie. Nauka. Doskonalenie materii. Dystans. Rozsądek i otaczanie się tajemnicą. Czas na odpoczynek i kontemplację. Mądrość życiowa i umiejętność analizy. Otaczanie rzeczywistą opieką, czyli niesienie pomocy poprzez dostarczanie doświadczeń, podpowiadanie drogi. Jej żywiołem jest Woda. Jest kluczem do materii wyrażającej się w siódemkowych przejawach: 7 dni tygodnia — czas kreacji świata materialnego, zakończenia dzieła; 7 nut dźwięków; 7 czakramów, zbiorników energetycznych ciał żywych, odpowiedzialnych za funkcjonowanie materialne organizmów. Symbol ograniczenia człowieka przez czas. Poczucie spełnienia materialnego, które daje możliwość pozbycia się pragnień, żądzy posiadania, zaprzestania pogoni za pieniądzem. Teraz wszystko to przychodzi samo, bo nie zależy nam na tym. Poznawszy na wskroś materię, możemy spokojnie zwrócić się ku pogłębianiu doświadczenia wewnętrznego. Nie spieszymy się i czas się wydłuża.

 **W sensie pozytywnym:** wiedza, uduchowienie, doświadczenie wewnętrzne, perfekcja, inteligencja, umiejętność rozwiązywania konfliktów, panowanie nad sobą, sukces przychodzący w odpowiedzi na prawdziwe wartości. Sprawność fizyczna, zręczność, dociekliwość, niezależność, odwaga, pacyfizm, współczucie, intuicja i talent. Magnetyczne oddziaływanie na innych.

 **W sensie negatywnym:** egocentryzm, autorytatywność, dominacja, skłonność do tyranii, ambicja, zarozumiałość, potrzeba poklasku, skłonność do przeciążania się pracą, nadaktywność, bieda, samotność, potrzeba ucieczki od rzeczywistości, często w alkohol lub narkotyki. Jej lekcja: poszukiwanie wartości duchowych.

 **W tym miejscu Twoja siódemka powstaje z dodania 1 i 6.** Jest to tak zwana wibracja karmiczna.

Występuje ich pięć: 13, 14, 16, 19 i 26. LIczba karmiczna oznacza, że człowiek który posiadał w poprzedniej inkarnacji Twoja duszę, popełnił określone błędy związane z naużywaniem władzy (19), ograniczaniem wolności innych ludzi (14), opuszczeniem rodziny (16), czy ogólnym bezruchem w życiu (13). Obrazuję to następująco: wyobraź sobie, że człowiek który wcześniej posiadał Twoją duszę, podziurawił ją i nie zdążył tego odbudować. I taka podziurawiona dusza wchodzi w kolejne ciało, a człowiek który się z nią scalił ma przez to do odpracowania pewne lekcje. I to właśnie nazywamy karmą. Dlatego depresja to czwarta najbardziej rozpowszechniona choroba na całym świecie. Podziurawione dusze przechodzą dalej, natomiast my nie posiadając wiedzy, nie radzimy sobie z ich lekcjami i bardzo często załamujemy się psychicznie. A podziurawione dusze znów przechodzą dalej, czekając i czekając, aż znajdzie się ktoś kto zalepi im dziury energetyczne, które stworzyli ludzie.

**16 ~ karma związków**

Liczba 16 to Regeneracja poprzez klęskę.

Musimy wspiąć się na wyżyny odpowiedzialności i głębokiego uczucia względem drugiej osoby. Byliśmy najwidoczniej obojętni na czyjąś miłość, zaniedbaliśmy powinności względem dzieci, a być może nawet opuściliśmy potrzebującą nas rodzinę. Tego rodzaju dług karmiczny oznacza kłopoty w życiu prywatnym. Aby z nimi walczyć, niezbędne jest wyzbycie się własnego egoizmu, zazdrości, przesadnej ambicji i ciągłej potrzeby rywalizowania. Należy kontrolować emocje, nauczyć się pokory i wyciągać wnioski ze swych dotychczasowych reakcji na prośby najbliższych. Pojawia się szansa na odzyskanie zaufania oraz radości życia i udanych relacji intymnych.

Jest to lekcja, zobowiązanie karmiczne, które podjęliśmy na siebie przychodząc tu na ziemię, pt.: Ja wobec miłości, ja wobec związku. To człowiek, który musi zrozumieć, że podjął się zrozumieć istotę rzeczy związku, istotę rzeczy uczuć, istotę miłości. To człowiek, który zdecydował się przychodząc na ziemię, że wyraża zgodę na to, aby jego relacje, jego związki były związkami na tyle skomplikowanymi, na tyle trudnymi, aby partnerzy, których napotyka na swojej drodze dostarczali mu możliwości rozwijania czegoś, co można nazwać delikatną, subtelną więzią, jaka tylko i wyłącznie potrafi zagłuszyć głos wszechogarniającego ego.

Jako ludzie przede wszystkim ulegamy podpowiedziom ego, ulegamy pewnego rodzaju ścieżkom i pewnego rodzaju schematom, które wyznacza nam nasze ego czyniąc nas najważniejszymi, czyniąc z nas czasem bezwzględnych egoistów robiących największą szkodę samemu sobie. Musimy zawsze odróżnić zdrowy egoizm, zdrowe uwypuklenie siebie na planie fizycznym, na planie konstrukcji rodzinnej lub jakiejś sytuacji, w jakiej się znajdujemy od chorego egoizmu. Są to sytuacje i związki w naszym życiu, w których dojrzewamy.

 **Związki, którym patronuje karma związku „16” są to trudne związki**. Są to związki, które przede wszystkim uczestników narażają na ogromne dylematy. Bardzo często fizycznie są to związki, w których następuje pewnego rodzaju kolizja pomiędzy rodziną a karierą. Bardzo często są to związki, w których partnerzy są rozdzieleni odległością i wtedy właśnie zaczyna się ten plan do przepracowania: ja wobec odpowiedzialności za miłość, ja wobec miłości, czy miłość jest na tyle silna w nas, czy my potrafimy na tyle intensywnie nad nią pracować. To informacja o tym, aby zwrócić szczególną uwagę na związki i aby związki tworzyć w oparciu o głębię miłości i nadanie szczególnych praw miłości w naszym życiu. Mając tę wibrację w swoim portrecie tak naprawdę człowiek musi się nauczyć, bo takie podjął na siebie zobowiązanie, tworzenia harmonii wewnętrznej i więzi z drugim człowiekiem pomimo dysharmonii świata zewnętrznego otaczającego partnerów, a czasem pomimo dysharmonijnego partnera, który jest obiektem naszego uczucia.

Ta karma zamknie się, zrealizuje się dopiero wtedy, kiedy będziemy umieli ustalić priorytety, ale priorytety nie wyznaczone naszym ego, a priorytety wyznaczone naszym sercem. Zawsze niesie ze sobą informacje, że związek będzie narażony na zakręty, związek będzie narażony na sytuacje, które mogą doprowadzić do jego rozpadu – jest jakby radą dla posiadacza tej wibracji: nie podejmuj decyzji o rozpadzie związku zbyt pochopnie, zatrzymaj się przed nerwowymi reakcjami.

 **5\. Kolejną liczbę otrzymałam w ten sposób:** Każda litera w alfabecie ma swoją wartość liczbową od 1 do 9. Każde imię i nazwisko składa się z określonych liter i przyporządkowanych im liczbom. Najlepiej gdyby w takim zestawie pojawiły się samogłoski i spółgłoski w taki sposób, by chociaż raz pojawiła się cała paleta: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9. Jeśli brak nam konkretnych cyfr, wtedy ten brak determinuje w naszej osobowości określone tendencje i trudności, z którymi lepiej, czy gorzej sobie radzimy.

**W Twoim przypadku brakuje 7 i 8.**

**7:** Zobojętnienie na wartości wyższe, na rozwój intelektualny i duchowy. Osoba taka grzęźnie w konsumpcyjnym stylu życia, w karierowiczostwie, wyżywa się w dążeniu do luksusu i posiadaniu pieniędzy. Nie potrafi korzystać z potencjału swojej intuicji. Nie interesuje jej religia ani sztuka. Sprawia wrażenie kogoś, kto zasypał swoje źródło. Osoba taka powinna włożyć wielki wkład pracy nad wydobyciem z siebie ludzkiego ciepła, szlachetności, wielkoduszności, otworzyć się na duchowe bogactwo, bez którego stanie się własną karykaturą.

 **8:** Pazerność na pieniądze, władzę, zaszczyty. Brak zasad etycznych. Nieodpowiedzialność, rozrzutność. Wewnętrzne rozterki, lęki, wahania nie pozwalają na rozwój duchowy, potęgują nieobliczalność osoby. Chaos w interesach, podatność na korupcję. Osoba powinna przystąpić bezzwłocznie do walki ze złem, które w sobie wyhodowała, odnaleźć swoje liczne zalety i talenty, a przede wszystkim - swoje oblicze duchowe i moralne.

**6\. Cele Życiowe:**

Suma liczb oznaczających Życie Wewnętrzne i Ekspresję Zewnętrzną wskaże nam Cele Życiowe (zarówno uświadomione, jak i ukryte), a także rolę, jaką dana osoba odgrywa lub powinna odegrać w społeczeństwie. Wibracja ta stanowi niejako siłę napędową wszystkich naszych czynów, gdyż to właśnie motywacje, którymi się w życiu kierujemy, decydują o charakterze i sensie wszystkich naszych poczynań.

Równanie u Ciebie wygląda tak: 1 (liczba życia wewnętrznego) + 6 (liczba ekspresji zewnętrznej) = 7 Cele wzniosłe i idealistyczne.

Żywy intelekt, jasny i przenikliwy umysł. Umiejętność wykorzystywania życiowych doświadczeń dla rozwoju duchowego. Metafizyczne niepokoje, pociąg do mistycyzmu i filozofii sprawiają, że osoby te nierzadko izolują się od otoczenia i zamykają we własnym świecie. Sprawiają niekiedy wrażenie, jakby doczesne, przyziemne sprawy nie miały dla nich najmniejszego znaczenia. Introwertycy i samotnicy, potrzebują czasu i samotności, żeby rozmyślać i medytować na temat zagadki bytu i wszechświata. Pragną odnaleźć prawdziwy sens własnej egzystencji.

Te intelektualne poszukiwania sprzyjają poszerzaniu wiedzy, co w połączeniu ze wzniosłymi zasadami etyczno-moralnymi czyni z tych osób uznane autorytety w wielu dziedzinach. Jednostki te emanują iście arystokratyczną godnością i pewnym dystansem wobec otoczenia. Wolą kierować się rozumem niż emocjami; do każdej sprawy podchodzą w sposób poważny i analityczny, dzięki czemu na wszelkie pytania czy problemy znajdują logiczne i rozsądne odpowiedzi i rozwiązania. Osoby te mogłyby bez trudu odnieść sukcesy i zdobyć majątek, zajmując się interesami, ale kariera tego typu nie przyniesie im zadowolenia, bowiem ich nadrzędnym celem i zarazem wewnętrzną potrzebą jest poszukiwanie Prawdy i doskonalenie swego ja. Dzieje się tak być może dlatego, że osoby te, dzięki nadzwyczajnej intuicji, potrafią dostrzec i zrozumieć, że prawdziwą rzeczywistością jest świat ducha, nie materii. Tym samym wiedzą, co naprawdę ma dla nich wartość.

**ZESTAW: 1 + 6 = 7**

Jednostki inteligentne, kierujące się przede wszystkim rozumem. Odczuwają jednocześnie ogromną potrzebę miłości i zrozumienia, choć same mają duże kłopoty z okazywaniem swych uczuć. Oryginalne pomysły oraz poczucie piękna i estetyki ułatwiają im karierę artystyczną, zwłaszcza literacką. Skłonność do pesymizmu i depresji, wynikająca z introwertycznego usposobienia.

**7\. Częstotliwość występowania liczb**

Wyobraź sobie Twoje imiona i nazwisko jako zbiór liczb. Te, które występują z największą częstotliwością, mają swoje odbicie w naszych charakterach.

W Twoim przypadku liczba 1 jest najwyższą częstotliwością, ponieważ wystąpiła cztery razy.

1: Osoby sympatyczne, wesołe i pełne wdzięku. Powszechnie lubiane, oczarowują każdego swą osobowością. Łatwość wyrażania uczuć. Błyskotliwość, dar przekonywania. Prawie zawsze pragną być o środkiem zainteresowania. Miłe, towarzyskie, pełne miłości i optymizmu, zwykle też obdarzone talentami artystycznymi. Powierzchowność, plotkarstwo, spryt. Składanie obietnic bez pokrycia. Rozproszenie i marnotrawienie energii; brak wyraźnie określonego celu. Kokieteria i próżność. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gdyby ktoś był zainteresowany własnym portretem numerologicznym, zapraszam do kontaktu na maila: letztenbrief@gmail.com


End file.
